This invention relates to a missile storage device (container) that can be added to a military vehicle to increase the number of missiles carried by the vehicle. The storage device preferably takes the form of an elongated container having sufficient internal capacity to store two or three missiles; the missiles are carried on pop-up rack structures that automatically bring the missiles out of the container when the container cover is opened.
In one scenario, two missile storage containers are mounted on exterior surfaces of a military vehicle outboard from a hatch opening. A soldier standing in the vehicle with his upper torso extending through the hatch opening is able to reach each container to remove a missile for loading into a missile launcher carried on the vehicle.
Preferably each container is formed of armor plate material resistant to enemy small arms fire. Each container has a hinged cover that can be swung upwardly to gain access to the missiles stored within the container. The covers weigh on the order of one hundred to three hundred pounds (depending on size and armor plate thickness). To enable the soldier to open the covers the cover hinges include spring devices operating as counterbalances for the cover weight. The aforementioned pop-up racks also have counterbalancing spring devices associated therewith to promote (facilitate) the desired pop-up action.
General objects of the invention are to provide add-on missile storage containers wherein:
1. the missiles are safely stored in positions protected from enemy small arms fire,
2. the missiles are made readily available when the container cover is opened,
3. the container cover has a counterbalance spring mechanism that can be adjusted to compensate for variations in the cover weight, and/or changes in spring force, and/or soldier preference,
4. missiles are positioned at approximately the same level as the missile launcher, whereby the soldier is not required to lift a missile to effect a missile load operation, and
5. missiles are located so that the soldier can load a missile into a launcher in a very short time period, to thus minimize the length of time that the soldier has potential exposure to enemy fire.
6. Missiles are located externally of the vehicle, thereby decreasing the possibility that an enemy hit on the missile storage device will hurt or kill the vehicle occupants.